Styling a Scotish girls hair
by heavenlydragan
Summary: Entranced at how well Jubilee was able to fashion the hair above her pubic region into the Bat logo from Batman , Rahne want's to style her own and The Chinese girl helps her. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR MIND NICE AND CLEAN! RATED MA FOR A REASON PEOPLE! Kinda a squeal to Spin the bottle


**HEY! Before you read this I advise you to read Spin the Bottle. **

**Happy reading! And no I don't own X-men Evolution or any of its characters.**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

I couldn't help but feel a little nervous as I walked into Jubilee's room, she along with me.

I was wearing my green shoulder, free, top, jeans, and trainers, and had my brown hair tied back with two pigtails.

Jubilee was wearing a yellow jacket over a violet top, black, denim jeans, and sandal's, her long, dark hair behind her shoulders.

The Chinese girl's room was the same as the one Amara and I shared. Cream coloured walls, white carpet, a large sized window on the right as you walked in, two beds - even though she hadn't a roommate - with a locker on the left, a large wardrobe to accommodate only her clothing, a bookshelf with books and a dresser on the right of each bed at the wall with three mirror's allowing you to see the front and sides of your head.

The end of the spare bed caught my eye, seeing a mini wax heater and a few other contents which I guessed what Jubilee was going to be using. Looking at them made me even more uneasy.

I heard the door behind me being closed and turned to face the Chinese girl, seeing her turning the key, locking us in, preventing anyone else from coming in and then she turned to me, giving me an awkward smile.

A few days ago I came to her, asking about how exactly she was able to style the pubic hair above her sex. Since the night she, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Sam, Tabitha, and I had played a strip Spin the Bottle game five months ago, we all knew that she fashioned her mounds. On that night she had had the bat symbol from Batman, which she had been done remarkably well. No other hairs present except the ones making the logo.

She had explained to me that she marked out how much hair she wanted, where she wanted it, and then waxed off the remaining hair she didn't want. Waxing... that almost turned me away from the idea I had, but Jubilee who had gotten curious, asked if I was going to try what she did with her mounds. I had told her that I was until she brought up the part about waxing. Shaving to me was _so_ much simpler, mostly because there was no pain involved. The down side of shaving though, was that it grew back almost straight away.

I had never tried waxing before, but I've always heard how unbelieving painful it was, making you scream at the top of your voice, and I was afraid of that. But despite what girls say afterwards about it been worth it, I wasn't able to bring myself to go to the waxing salon in Bayville. I had been shaving in between my legs and the top of my centre for the past two and a half years, after the first few months it started to grow and my step mum, Moira MacTaggert, who had adopted me after what my _father_ and his _cult_ had tried to kill me, had also taught about shaving underneath arms and legs, as well as teaching me how to shave that area.

Jubilee however, had convinced me to give waxing a shot, saying that she'd help me out, as she did it in her room all the time and knew how to prevent the waxing from causing a lot of pain. Hesitantly, I agreed to it. We had after all seen each other naked before, and we have known each other for the past year and a half.

Since I shaved, she instructed me to let all my hair _down_ _there_ grow a centimetre long, but not just above my centre. She wanted me to let it grow _everywhere_ around me and tell her when it had and agreed to that too with some reluctance, with the exception being allowed to continue shaving my legs. I wasn't going to leave them unattended too.

That had been almost two weeks ago and I my hair grown above my centre, between my legs, and my behind and had told her yesterday that I was ready and we agreed to go to her room when we had showered after training with Mr. McCoy that morning, and had said to the others that we would meet up with them later after breakfast.

"Nervous?" Jubilee asked me, timid, coming over to me and folding her arms.

"I'm about to get waxed," I whispered fearfully, my uneasiness visible on my face.

"Rahne, relax," Jubilee told me, taking her right hand that had been interlocked with her left arm and resting it on my shoulder. "I promise you that..." the Chinese girl stopped for a second. "...it won't be too bad," she finished.

"You paused," I said to her.

"Well, it is your first time waxing, isn't it?" she questioned and I nodded. "The first time can be...the most painful, because the skin isn't used to it."

I gulped. "Maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all," I said and began to move my way around Jubilee and stick to shaving and forget about fashioning the mounds above my centre, but Jubilee held me in place by bringing her other hand to my shoulder and looked at me, concerned, her mouth open slightly, and let out a small unnerving laugh.

"I've never seen you this pale. Take a breath, Rahne." I did what she asked and closed my eyes, breathing slowly in through my nose and out through my mouth, and opened my eyes again to look at the Chinese girl. "You're absolutely petrified by this, aren't you?"

"Yes," I replied mutely.

"I know you're scared, but I know a trick to prevent the pain from making you crying out," she told me, until her face fell slightly. "Well...much, since it's your first time."

"Okay," I said after a moment, trying to be brave about the waxing and she gave me an assuring smile and took her hands from shoulders and moved them down to interlock with my own.

"Are you ready?" she then asked, and I nodded reluctantly. She then guided my hands with her own to the belt buckle of my jeans. "Alright, you strip off and I'll get the stuff ready," she said to me kindly, taking her hands away from my own and going around me and I turned my head to see her go to the stuff at the end of the spare bed and after pressing a switch on the small wax heater, allowing the wax inside to heat up, and then took a small white blanket from atop of another at the end of the spare bed and placed it on the covers of the mattress and doing the same with another on the ground at the front of the bed.

I turned my head back in front of me and begun undoing my belt, and when I had done that, unfastened the button of my jeans and then pulled down my zipper and along with my navy-blue panties, pulled them down my legs, ankles and feet, then stepped out of them. I turned my head again to look at Jubilee and she was looking at the wax inside the heater. I brought the jeans up, pressing the behind of them against the middle of my thighs, hiding me. "Okay," I said to her, shyly, and Jubilee turned to look at me and gave me a smile.

"Alright, come sit," she then said and tapped the covered end of the bed, and walked over and sat, my jeans, hiding my vanity, and was slowly getting a little uncomfortable as the Chinese girl gazed at the jeans, but I could see that she too was looking just as uncomfortable as I was and that sort of comforted me, but her next words were uneasy when she looked at my face. "Rahne...I am...going to have to see you..."

I let out a small sigh and lifted my jeans away from my sex, showing the tiny brown mounds above my centre that were going down on either side between my legs, but I kept my legs crossed together, keeping myself closed off from been seen. However, not all of me was hidden. The small pink bud of my clitoris was protruding its tiny hood, visibly seen from the small, brown mounds of hair. I was glad though that the Chinese girl did ask me to pull my legs apart. She didn't look sickened by the sight of hair that I usually had over the past two weeks as it grew and instead looked at all the small brown hairs, her eyes going all over me a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I have this," I then said to her and reached into the right pocket of my jeans on the bed and pulled out half a sheet of an A4 page with what I wanted at the top of my clitoris and after unfolding it, handed it to Jubilee and she looked at it. It was a drawing, mainly with a wolf sitting on its hunches, its tale curving outwards.

"It's a good idea," Jubilee said to me with approval, looking back to me. "No reason to ask what inspired you to do a wolf." I grinned back at her, but she then looked uneasy again. "Um...could you...spread your legs for me?"

I let out a tiny groan inside my throat which was only loud enough for me to hear and felt my face going a red as I widened my legs for her, exposing my sex to her and the outer folds of my skin with brown hair.

I stared at her nervously as she stared down at me between my legs and saw her eyebrows rise slightly, then a moment later she adverted her eyes to look at the page in her hand and I could just make out the Chinese girls brown cheeks going a little pink.

."Um...can you now lie down?"

I did what she asked, pushing myself a little further up the bed until my feet rested on the mattress and pulled my green top up to my midsection and lied my back down on the bed, my legs parting a little more.

In hope to ease some of the awkwardness that we were having I spoke, keeping my voice light. "This is getting..." I trailed off, shocked, as I watched Jubilee place her right hand on the mounds above my centre as she continued to look at the page with the wolf.

"This is beginning to get little..." I began nervously, but trailed off, shocked, as I felt one of Jubilee's hands, over my mounds, resting on me, and I propped myself up with arms to look down at her, speechless.

"Weird?" she asked me uneasily, looking from the page to let see her looking unsettled, but giving me another awkward smile.

"Pretty much," I said, still startled. The Chinese girl a light smirk at my reply and looked back at the page with the wolf, and after a moment, looked down at the hand resting on my fuzz, and _then_ she began pulling her hand forward, her fingers tracing through the tiny mounds of hair and I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle, the action tickling me down there. "Jubilee, stop," I said to her, trying to control myself, as she brought her fingers and thumb in, coming to a halt at the top of sex where my clitoris was.

"Sorry," she said, giggling too, and taking her hand away from me. "I was just thinking on the position of the design," she explained.

"Okay, but was doing that really necessary?" I asked her, still smiling.

Jubilee looked thoughtful, sly even; her brow furrowed and then looked back at me, smiling herself. "Sort of," she replied, making me look perplexed a smile on my lips, tilting my head from out of habit, and she smirked and so did I.

"Alright," the Chinese girl then said, turning serious again and look at the wolf on the page. "You want it just above your clit, or, do you want it further up?" she asked me.

"Above my clitoris, the end of the wolf's tail just at the hood," I told her.

Jubilee looked back at me at me and nodded, understanding. Her eyes then seemed to go to the hair between my legs. "Okay, first I think its best that we deal with the hair on your folds and behind first before we do up there," she told me, looking back to my face. I knew it...

"Fine..." I said with a sigh of dismay. "Let's just get this over with..."

Jubilee bent down to where the small wax heater was and a second later a pair of plastic gloves was in her hand and begun putting them on her hands. She then brought the heater and the other contents closer to me, the last a wooden stick, like the kind used for popsicles, and reached my head over slightly to see her dip it into the wax inside the heater and watched the light-brown liquid swirling as the Chinese girl stirred it with the sand-coloured stick. She then withdrew it, rolling it over as the wax dripped off and touched it cautiously with a finger.

"Just testing how warm it is, otherwise you could get burned," she told me as I watched. "It's good," she then said, looking up at me and I tensed a little, more so with the muscles between my legs. And after she had a white waxing strip ready to go, Jubilee dipped the stick back into the wax and began pulling it out. I lied my head back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, fearful. I then felt jubilee's hand on my right ankle, pulling it out even more, and I let her, and then there was the feeling of the luke-warm substance of wax being applied to the top right hand corner of my inner thigh and being spread all the way down, midway, of the outer folds of my lips. The stick was then taken away and a second later I felt the wax strip being applied in the same direction as the wax had and I couldn't help but wince a little as Jubilee pressed in with her hand on my soft flesh, making sure it was secured on the hairs below. Then a few moments later I felt the tips of her fingers at the end of the strip and I knew what was coming next. I shut my eyes, began gritting my teeth, and tensed every muscle in my body, and then felt the strip being quickly yanked back up the way it came, making my eyes snap wide open, but before I could get a real sense of the pain I felt the Chinese girl plant her other hand firmly down on my fold. It helped somewhat, ebbing the pain, that I had felt when the hairs had been pulled from my skin, but I couldn't help but letting out a small cry of pain anyway. It was still sore, that, and the palm of Jubilee's hand pressing into my soft, cushiony, flesh which was a lot painful than when she was pressing in with the strip.

"I know this can feel a little uncomfortable but it helps to sooth the skin," She told me.

"How do you do this to yourself?" I asked agonizingly, raising my head to look down at her.

"Practice," she answered with a smile and then withdrew her hand from my fold and began to apply the strip again, feeling it closer to my inner thigh where the wax was, and as before, set in the direction the hair was growing, then she pulled the strip backwards and pressing on me immediately while I let out a loud gasp of pain.

She repeated this process a good number of times, applying wax and using new strips when the others were full of my hair, doing the left side of me as well while I continued to take the pain of my hair being plucked from my skin, but then I became a little jumpy as I felt her handling the lips of my entrance and sat myself up immediately, staring down at her, unable to hide my shock and she looked up at me and saw that she was looking somewhat edgy.

"Just...try to stay calm," she told me, and looked back down at me, and a second later she folded both of them to the left and right side so that she could cover the hair in between them with wax, but the touch and actions she was doing with my lips send waves of pleasure throughout that area of my body, making me close my eyes and open my mouth, and sat myself back down on the mattress immediately before the Chinese girl could notice my lust. She was doing a similar action up at my clitoris as well, feeling her being careful not to touch my pink bud which just protruded as she stretched the skin of its hood, feeling one of her fingers pulling it back, forward and to the sides as she spread the wax around it. But the pleasurable sensations were becoming too much as I was being touched around there, having a huge response on my body, as my heart was pounding against my breast, my breathing becoming faster even though I tried to control it and the wetness that had been slowly flowing down to the tips of my now swollen lips and I could feel my engorged folds.

I had tried to control my arousal, ignore the sensations of my sex being touched, but to no avail. I kept my eyes up at the ceiling the entire time, waiting for Jubilee to say something about it. But she didn't say anything and continued to work on me, touching my sex, but then I felt something light being applied between both my lips and then going back and forth, startling me and raised my head and saw that Jubilee was using a tissue to dry me and once she took the white fabric away she finished spreading the wax and then pressed the white strip down on me and I cringed, letting out a harrowed cry a few moments later, when she pulled back on my between my lips which continued to drip my warm fluids from my sex and she rested the left side of her palm between the left side of my lip to sooth my pain and doing the same with my other lip and clitoris, which was tucked inside its hood.

"Alright," the Chinese girl then said, taking her hands away from my moistened entrance after a few moments, trying to sound casual and failing. "We're down there." I raised my head and saw that her gloves were partially wet.

"Jubilee..." I began, but stopped. What exactly was I supposed to say? Sorry for doing something I had no control over? The Chinese girl looked at me and seemed to read my face.

"Its fine, Rahne. I'm a girl too, so I know how sensitive we are there when touched," she said to me, grinning a little and making me blush.

"Has it...happened to you as well, when...doing it?" I asked her, awkwardly.

"Most of the time," she answered slyly, taking off the gloves and putting them into the bin with the used wax strips, and getting out a new pair. "It's really hard to keep your body calm when you're working down there, isn't it?" I nodded in agreement. Though, I usually didn't get aroused in the bathtub when I shaved in between my lips or up at my clit. However, sometimes I would, but only if I fantasised that it was Roberto shaving me, but that was about it. I think it was more of the fact that I wasn't used to anyone else touching me there but myself.

"I have to say though, Rahne, you are you are really small," Jubilee then said, surprised even, and I stared at her, frowning slightly.

"So?" I questioned her, a little peeved by her comment on me. I didn't like it when other people said things about other people's body parts. Girl's breast sizes, boy's cock sizes, and now, the Chinese girl was saying this about me down there? I mean, my breast size was a double _A_. They were small too. It was complete utter stupidity!

Jubilee looked up from my centre to me, hearing my tone and saw the expression on my face and looked troubled, and raised her gloved hands quickly in defence. "Rahne, I don't– I didn't mean to offend you! I–"

"I think you just did," I said testily, propping myself up. I couldn't understand why people think about this size thing!

"Rahne, hear me out, please? You got the wrong idea of what I meant," Jubilee pleaded with me.

"Well, I don't exactly have a choice _here_, do I?" I said to her, looking down at myself spread out before her and then looked back at her.

"I just meant that...I'm concerned for you," she told me and I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" I asked her, taken aback by what she said.

"Well...when you widened your legs, I saw that your vulva wasn't really close to your..._behind._ It's smaller than what an average girl's is, and...well, you saw how..._big_, Roberto was that night... I'm–"

"Whoa, Jubilee, hold up a second," I said frantically to her, quite scared here on what she was talking about. "Roberto and I are not, and will not, be having sex anytime soon. _Yes_, we were both naked and saw each other that night, had foreplay, but we will _not_ be having sex for a long. I'm only four-teen for crying out loud! Alright, some girl's do, _do it_, at that age, but not me. Okay, I'm babbling. I just wanted to make that really clear to you," I said to the Chinese girl, quickly.

Jubilee nodded her head after a few moments. "Okay... Sorry, Rahne..." she apologised. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's...ok..." I told her, unable to keep myself angry with her. "I don't understand why you'd be worried for me down there _if_...Rob and I did it. So what, if I'm..._small_ and he's _big_? Aren't we able to accommodate a guy down there?" I said, nodding down at my sex, remembering from our biology classes from school.

"Well, yeah," Jubilee said. "But it depends on the girth of a guy's..._junk_ and how wide _we_ can stretch, because if he's..._too big, _he could tear us."

I stared at her in surprise, my eyebrows raised. "Seriously?" I asked and she replied with a nod. "Ouch..." I murmured.

"That's...just why I was concerned," Jubilee told me.

"Thanks, I guess," I said to her. "But, as I said, we're not going to be having sex, for a long, _long_, time," I told her, and couldn't help but say it lightly with a smile.

"Okay," she said, giving me a smile of her own and grinning, making me tilt my head again and wondering.

"Ready to flip over?" she then asked me.

I let a groan. Back to me getting waxed... Great... I was really uncomfortable spreading my butt cheeks, disgusted almost, but, I had to do it.

"How are you able to wax your own butt by yourself?" I asked her, turning onto my knees and arms, looking forward towards the bed frame, my behind open wide to her.

"Practice," she repeated, applying the warm substance inside my right cheek and after I felt the wax being spread down to the edge of my butt hole with the stick, the waxing strip being pressed against me and then the Chinese girl tugged.

It was a long fifteen minutes of pain for me. The hair being ripped off inside and outside both of my cheeks and above where my tail bone was, which had been most painful by far as Jubilee couldn't really sooth the pain there, but tried too. At the arousal of my sex was beginning to fade, my lips and folds returning to normal.

"Done," she then said, taking her index and middle fingers away from in between my tail bone and turned myself back around, putting my fingers over where my tail bone was, as she stood up and removed the gloves, binning them and then picking up the page with the wolf design, as if to familiarize herself with it and then looked down at the mounds above my centre.

"Alright..." she said setting the page down and getting another pair of gloves. "...just about done now..."

"I can hardly wait..." I said dismally.

Once she had the outer parts of my mounds waxed she applied the strip and yanked it from my skin, always pressing onto me with her other hand to sooth my skin, but I too couldn't help letting out a whimper every time.

Once Jubilee had extracted the outer hair, she begun outlining the wolf design with the wax, spreading it along the mounds she would be extracting and doing so a few moments later.

"Almost there," the Chinese girl said to me, feeling the waxing strip somewhat above my clitoris.

"Hey, Jubilee, are-"

We both whipped our heads towards the locked door of the room, hearing the female voice, and saw Kitty with her eyes wide and mouth open, who had phased through the door! Though, one of her legs was still between the corridor outside and in the bedroom.

Jubilee and I stared back at the older girl, equally as shocked.

"You could have knocked!" Jubilee then said crossly to her, breaking the silence and I brought my legs in a little, unable to hide my sex from view with the Chinese girls hands between my legs.

"Ah...yeah..." Kitty said, bringing her leg into the room, sounding almost dazed as she looked at us. "Sorry..." Her eyes then went to the contents on the floor and then to the waxing strip above my clitoris that Jubilee had her gloved hand on. "Oh," she then said, now realising what we were up too. "I'll...like, come back later..." she then said.

"We're just done. Might as well stay" Jubilee told her with a sigh, as the dark-brown haired girl was about to leave.

"Huh?" I asked her, surprised, just before let out a squeal of agony, my eyes widening to the size of saucers, and digging my fingers into the palms of my hand, when Jubilee yanked the waxing strip off above my clitoris, where Jubilee _would_ have put her hand, only she hadn't.

The Chinese girl turned her head quickly towards me, a look of terror on her face. "_Oh...crap_!" she whispered, even cringing. "Sorry, Rahne!"

"Like, _Ouch_..." Kitty even said, and saw that she had cringed, as if she had just felt my pain.

I groaned weakly, fighting back tears, as I put a hand over the spot above my clitoris that was physically burning, feeling some of my fuzz. "Please tell me we're done," I choked out.

"Yes. We're done," Jubilee told me immediately and I closed my eyes, letting out a long sigh of relief.

"You're not, like, taking all of it off?" Kitty asked her voice closer and I opened my eyes to see that she had come over to look at me.

"Hey!" I said, sitting up and putting my hands down between my legs, going scarlet. Did she really have to come over to see me down there? Okay. Yes I let the others see me that night we played that strip game but I didn't really want anyone else to see my sex.

"Rahne, we're girls. Not boys," Jubilee said to me, pointedly, but in an awkward sort of way. I grumbled at her. The Chinese girl then looked at Kitty. "No. She's not getting a Brazilian wax. She's styling her hair there in the form of a wolf" she explained.

Kitty looked at her in confusion. "How does one, like, style their hair there in the form of a wolf?" she asked.

Jubilee looked at me with a smile. "Rahne, will you do the honours?"

I frowned at her. "I'm not some work of art that you can just show off, Jubilee," I grumbled at her and the Chinese girl then looked guilty.

"Your right there...sorry..." she said, apologetic and looked back at Kitty. "Well, she chose to a do a wolf..." The Chinese girl stood up and Kitty and I widened our eyes as the Chinese girl began to undo the button on her jeans and pull down the zip, revealing her purple underwear and put a hand on the hem and pulled it down with the fingers of her left hand just below the top of the sex until the small, light-brown bud of her clitoris could be seen protruding from its hood, and above it, were the dark mounds shaped to the style of a lightning bolt. "...and I chose to do a lightning rod," Jubilee explained to a stunned Kitty, her eyes looking down above the Chinese girls legs.

I had to admire the lightning bolt hair above her clit. It was really neat and reminded me of Harry Potter, making me wonder when book four would be out. Though, I was a little disappointed that her bat hair was gone and let out a cry of dismay and both girls looked at me. "Your bat hair is gone!" I said, grinning at her.

"Yeah," she said, sounding a little saddened. "I wanted to try different things," she told me, shrug, looking down at her lightning bolt mounds, and grazing the small hairs with the fingers of her other hand.

"This is...like, kinda weird," Kitty said, looking up from what Jubilee was doing between the top of her legs to me, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Bat hair?" she then asked, furrowing her brow. _Oh crap..._

Jubilee and I exchanged looks. "Ah, Rahne, helped me one time when I had the bat logo from Batman here," Jubilee explained to the older girl.

Kitty raised her eyebrows, looking at her incredulously. "Really? That's, actually awesome," she said.

"Thanks," the Chinese girl said with a smile, while I sighed inwardly, glad that the lie was believable.

"Did you ever, like, do Superman?" Kitty then asked, grinning.

"No, I haven't actually," Jubilee said, furrowing her brow. "But thanks for the idea."

"What about Green Arrow? Spiderman? Ah...oh, Greenlantern? You've done the Flash... who else is there..."

"I didn't think of the Flash when doing the lightning bolt," Jubilee told her. "I was thinking of Zeus from Greek mythology when doing this. Though, I didn't think of the others you mentioned either. Thanks!"

"No prob!" Kitty said with a smile and then it faded. "Wow, I'm starting to get into this..." she said, sounding worried with herself.

"Hey, it's something different," Jubilee said to her, pulling up her underwear and buttoning up her pants. "Just give it ago sometime. You might like it."

Kitty pondered for a moment and then looked at me. "I know this is, like, probably a lot to ask, but, can I see yours?" she asked hesitantly.

I let out a long sigh and grudgingly took both my hands away from concealing the my sex and the wolf brown mounds above it, letting Kitty look at me completely, and avoided looking at her by looking at the mounds myself, seeing the design myself for the first time. It was exactly the way it was on the page. The curling of the tail just as it was above my clit. There weren't any flaws to it. Jubilee really was a master at this.

"Whoa. That's really good," Kitty said and then she grinned at me. "Inspiration came from your mutant form, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, unable to keep a smile from my face and did what Jubilee had done. I grazed the finger tips of my left through the tiny hairs and it tickled somewhat, but then I took note of a look of worry forming on Kitty's face and turned my eyes from my fuzz to her.

"I do have to say this though, Rahne, your sex is very tiny," she said me, sounding troubled.

I looked up from my mounds to stare at her open mouthed, stunned. "Not you too," I groaned after a moment, pouting. Was it that noticeable? If it was why hadn't anyone said anything about that night when we were naked? Okay we, were all distracted by looking at everyone else, but I was teh first to get unclothed! Roberto was second and when we were together he hadn't said anything about it...

"What?" Kitty asked, surprised by my outburst.

"I said it to her too, earlier," Jubilee explained to her anxiously, looking down at my sex.

"Worried too, huh," Kitty asked her and the Chinese girl nodded.

"Agh! I'm right here!" I said to them, hot tempered.

Kitty and Jubilee looked at me guiltily. "Sorry, Rahne, it's just..." She looked down at me and bit her lip. "...I'm not a lesbian, now but...you're quite a sight to see down there and I'd be scared for you if you slept with someone..."

That made my eyebrows shot up. "Ah...thanks...I think," I said awkwardly. "So...your telling me not to sleep with someone who's girth–"

"Okay, now this getting too weird!" Kitty then interrupted. "I'm gone!" She began to back up towards the door. "Later, alright!" she then said to Jubilee and phased through the door and was out of the Chinese girl's room.

Jubilee and I looked at one another and I shrugged. "The two of you really don't need to worry about me" I said to her.

"Well, she was right about you being beautiful there," she said timidly, giving me a smile and I stared at her in surprise. "Sorry, but you are. It's a compliment, Rahne...in an odd sort of way..." She laughed at my expression.

"O-kay..." I said, giving her a small smile. "Um...thanks..." Jubilee smiled in return.

"So!" she then said her eyes going down below my torso. "Is it ok?"

I was assuming she was speaking of the wolf she'd done above my sex. "Yes. I love it," I told her happily, locking back down at it and then looked back up at her. "And...thanks for doing the rest..." I added, a little embarrassed."

"No problem," she said lightly, handing me my jeans, with my panties inside them and I took them, taking out my navy-blue underwear and leaving my jeans to one side and stood up.

"If you want I can do your legs next time," Jubilee said teasingly as I began putting a foot in one hole of my panties and then doing the same with the other.

"Ah...only if I get to wax you first..." I said lightly as I pulled up my underwear, concealing my sex and the brown mounds of the wolf above it. Jubilee laughed.

"There wouldn't be much pain for me, though. I'm so used to waxing that I don't even feel any pain from it," she told me as I picked up my jeans and got into them too.

"I'd like to try it though," I said and she shrugged.

"Why not," she said with a grin, open to me waxing her and she the Chinese girl began tidying things away.

"Anything I can do?" I asked her, wanting to help her if she needed it.

"Yeah...can you take these?" She handed me remaining unused waxing strips and the box of replaceable gloves and she closed the lid of wax heater and picked it up. She then led me over to the wardrobe and we walked in to it and set the heater on a low shelf and I set the box of gloves and waxing strips next to it.

"Yay!" Jubilee said once we exited her wardrobe. "Done! Lets get some breakfast. I'm starving." As if to prove so her stomach actually growled at that moment.

"Same here," I replied.

Jubilee picked up the bag in the bin that contained the accessories that she had used for me and we both made our way towards the door and unlocked it.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\ **

**For the record, waxing **_**really**_** does hurt the first time round...**

**I'm working on a conclusion with Rahne and Roberto! The final and then I'm done! :) Look out for it soon! :)**


End file.
